


The Tiny Siphoners

by damie504



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Soft Hope Mikaelson, Soft Josie Saltzman, hosie baby, major fluff, mom hope, mom josie, the mikaelson twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damie504/pseuds/damie504
Summary: Hope and Josie’s adventures in parenting.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 122





	1. They Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! Please let me know if you’d like to see more chapters and if so what would you like to see?

When Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman were 23 they got married and had a small but beautiful wedding. They were so in love with each other and it was clear as day to both their family and friends. 

At age 24 they decided they wanted to try for kids. They weren’t sure how exactly but they made it work eventually with the help of the gemini coven and josie got pregnant. 9 months later their twins were born. 

Alexandra Faith and Elijah Alaric. They were perfect. 

4 years later 

“Hope, I need you for bedtime!” Josie called out to her wife who was busy doing dishes in the kitchen while Josie was fighting with two sleepy 4 year olds about negotiating a bedtime. 

“No bedtime! We not tired.” their youngest daughter, Alexandra, said and huffed. 

“Eli you want to go to bed, don’t you?” Josie asked and turned to look at her son. He was a whole lot easier to get to sleep than his twin sister. 

“No thank you mommy.” he says and goes back to playing with his puzzle on the living room floor. 

Hope finished cleaning up the dishes in the sink and went to go help her wife out in the living room. 

“Hey you two. It’s bedtime now.” 

Elijah looked up from his puzzle and smiled when he saw Hope. He loved her so much ever since he was a baby. Elijah was always closer to Hope and Lexa was always closer to Josie. The two women weren’t really sure why, it just sort of ended up that way. 

“Mama I want two bedtime stories tonight please.” Elijah says and pushes his puzzle off to the side before standing up and walking over to Hope. 

“Ok buddy. Two stories it is.” she says and smiles at the little boy’s cuteness. He stands there with his arms outstretched for her, wanting to be held. She picks him up and gives him a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you for choosing to listen and go to bed, Eli.” Josie says and smiles at her little son who now has his head resting her wife’s shoulder. 

She turns her attention back around to Lexa. 

“Now you missy. It’s time for bed.” 

“I don’t wanna go night night.” she pouts and continues to play with her blocks. 

“Your brother just did such a good job listening. Come on don’t you want two bedtimes stories too?” Josie asks but the little girl shakes her head once again. 

“Little girls who don’t listen don’t get juice before bedtime. You still want your juice?” Hope asks knowing her daughter would get upset at that. She likes having a drink before bed and juice was her favorite. 

Lexa pouts and throws her block across the room. 

“Hey! We don’t throw things.” Hope says shifting Elijah onto her hip. He looked tired and completely over his sister’s dramatics. He just wanted to go to bed. 

“I don’t wanna!” Lexa screams and ends up making all the little things in the house fly. The ground shakes too. It’s her powers kicking in. 

Josie and Hope have been having trouble trying to help the twins control their powers lately. When they get frustrated or throw tantrums is when their powers take over them. 

Lexa stops screaming and realizes what she’s done. She looks at her mothers and her bottom lip quivers. 

“Hey, hey. Lexa it’s ok. You just freaked yourself out.” Josie says and takes the little girl’s hands in her own. It was too late though. Alexandra was already crying. 

“Do you see why you have to listen to mommy and mama now? If you don’t then we get frustrated and then so do you. And then your powers take over and you don’t know how to control them yet. So to prevent this you just have to listen, ok?” Josie says calmly and Hope looks at her with adoration. Josie was always so understanding and patient with the twins. 

Lexa nods softly and slowly her crying stops. 

“I’m sorry.” she says and sniffles. 

“It’s ok baby girl.” Josie says and wipes the tears off her daughter’s face. 

Lexa looks around the room and sees the mess she made. 

“I’m ready for bed now. But can I still have juice? I really do want juice.” she says with guilt in her voice and both parents can’t help but let out a small laugh. 

“You can still have juice, Lex.” Hope says which gets her daughter to smile. 

“Mommy, up?” Lexa asks and makes her grabby hands at Josie. 

Josie picks her up and feels her daughter’s small body tremble as she’s still calming down from her outburst. Alexandra plays with the tips of Josie’s hair and becomes calmer just by being held. 

“I’m gonna go get the juice. You wanna take them upstairs?” Hope asks Josie. 

“Yea.” Josie says and moves Lexa to her hip and holds her hand out to Elijah after Hope placed him on his feet. 

Josie takes the twins upstairs and to their shared bedroom. She puts Lexa down and they both run to their beds. 

She goes over to Eli’s bed first and tucks him in. “Which books tonight?” she asks and he gives her two book titles. 

“First I need to tell you something.” he says. “Tell me bud.” Josie says. “I’m scared.” he says and looks nervous. “Scared of what?” Josie asks curiously. 

Elijah points to Lexa on her bed. “You’re scared of sissy?” Josie asks, now a bit concerned “Powers.” Eli says and Josie immediately understands. 

“I know the powers can get scary sometimes but I promise she doesn’t do any of it on purpose. She doesn’t know how to control her powers yet. And neither do you. It’ll take time, but you don’t need to be scared.” Josie says reassuringly while rubbing his arm. 

“Ok mommy. Books now.” he says which makes Josie laugh before getting his desired books off the shelf they had in their room. Josie sits on Elijah’s bed and he cuddles right next to her, ready for her to start reading. 

Hope comes in a minute later with the juice and hands Eli’s cup to him without interrupting the story. She sits on Lexa’s bed and hands the girl her cup. 

“Why aren’t you reading with mommy and Eli?” Hope whispers to her daughter. “I don’t want to read.” Lexa says and crawls onto Hope’s lap. 

Alexandra did like reading stories before bed but if she wasn’t in the mood then she just wasn’t in the mood. Sometimes she’d much rather sit on her mama’s lap and drink her juice while she drifted off to sleep. 

Josie continued to read both of Elijah’s books before he finally fell asleep. Josie slipped out of his bed and kissed him of the forehead. 

“Goodnight sweet boy.” she whispered before turning to Lexa’s side of the room. 

Hope was caressing her daughter’s cheek while the young girl was already sleeping. The sippy cup of juice was finished and in Hope’s hand. 

“She’s out.” Josie says and laughs. 

“I know. She’s really precious when she sleeps.” Hope admits. “She really is.” Josie says. 

Hope shifts Lexa on her lap and lays her down in her bed before tucking the girl in. 

“Good night princess.” Hope says and kisses cheek. She then goes over to Elijah’s side of the room to say goodnight to him. 

Josie states at her daughter for a moment and admires her beauty. She truly was just so cute. “Good night baby girl.” she whispered softly and kissed her forehead. 

-  
Later that night in bed  
-

“Jo, I’m worried about Lexa’s powers.” Hope says. “Me too. It’s scaring elijah. He told me before we started reading.” Josie says and Hope perks up. 

“Really?” she sighs. “Mhm.” Josie hums. 

“Maybe we can talk to Lizzie about it. Wasn’t she like that as a child?” Hope asks. “Yea she was. I’ll definitely talk to her about it. She’ll probably know a lot more than I do.” Josie says and Hope nods. 

“You’re really good with Lexa, you know? You’re like a perfect balance between strict and soft. I’m just soft.” Josie says and both girls laugh. 

“Yea well I try. But with that kid it’s hard. She’s actually really sweet. It’s hard not to be soft with her.” Hope says. 

“And I fail at it completely.” Josie says. “You don’t. Don’t say that. You’re so patient with her. And so kind. She sees that and adores you. Trust me.” Hope says. 

“Well Eli adores you. It’s pretty obvious.” Josie chuckles. “He’s too good for this world. He got that from you.” Hope says and Josie shakes her head. 

“Are you kidding? That’s all you Hopey.” Josie says and Hope laughs at the nickname. 

“They’re perfect. You’re perfect.” Hope says and Josie smiles. 

“It’s all perfect.”


	2. Controlling Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah gets frustrated after wanting to play and his powers take over. Hope helps him cool down. Aunt Lizzie pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the suggestions and comments on the last chapter! You all are very sweet. Enjoy ❤️

Hope sat at the kitchen table with Elijah in the seat next to her. They were both working on some art. Elijah was coloring and Hope was painting. 

“Mama this is kind of boring.” Eli says honestly which makes Hope laugh. “I know it’s not exciting but it can be relaxing.” she says and her son just looks at her. 

“I don’t want to relax.” he says quietly. “I know you’d rather have fun and play but sissy is sleeping, ok? We can’t wake her up.” Hope says and ruffles his hair. 

Normally Hope and Josie would give the twins a choice of whether they want to nap or not and after a long morning Lexa decided she was tired. 

“When is mommy coming home?” 

“In like an hour buddy. Lexa should be up by then.” Hope says. 

Josie went out to lunch and shopping with Lizzie for the afternoon and Hope was stuck with twins. She didn’t mind of course but keeping them occupied was always difficult. She was lucky enough that Lexa was able to go down for a nap. 

“I just want to play.” Elijah says and pouts. “I mean you can still play. Just quietly.” Hope says. 

Elijah looks at hope and his expression on his face was enough to let her know that he was mad. 

“I’m sorry bud that’s just how it is.” Hope says and goes back to her painting. 

She’s completely alarmed when she hears the sound of a crayon popping and Elijah covered in melted red crayon. 

“Oh my god Eli what happened?” she asks and puts her paintbrush down. “Uh I- I don’t know.” he stutters and starts crying. 

“Hey buddy it’s alright. It’s just....It’s just your powers.” Hope sighs. 

“I don’t like my powers.” Elijah says as tears stream down his face. “I know they can be scary sometimes and that’s ok. We just really have to find a better way to control it.” Hope says. 

“I hate crayons.” he says and sniffles. “Do you really hate crayons or are you just mad it got all over you?” Hope asks and laughs at how dramatic her son is being. 

“Mad it got on me. Get it off mama.” he cries. 

“Ok ok. You want to take a bath?” Hope asks. “Mhm.” Elijah says. “Ok buddy. Come on.” Hope says and takes his hand to walk to the bathroom. 

Hope gives Elijah a bath and gets him dressed into a t-shirt and shorts. 

“Hope I’m home!” Josie calls out from downstairs. “Coming!” Hope says and picks Elijah up to carry him downstairs. 

When they reach the bottom of the stairs they see both Lizzie and Josie standing in the living room. 

“Aunt lizzie!” 

Elijah squirms to get out of Hope’s arms. She puts him down and he runs to Lizzie. 

“Hey buddy!” Lizzie says and bends down to give him a hug. “Hi! You’ll never guess what happened!” Elijah says. “What happened?” Lizzie asks excitedly to engage with her little nephew. 

“I got mad because I wanted to play but mama said no and after I got mad my crayon I was coloring with exploded and went all over me!” Eli says making his hands burst mimicking the explosion. 

Josie looks at Hope with a concerned look and Hope just shrugs. 

“It was your powers huh?” Lizzie asks. “Yea.” Elijah says. “I was like that too as a kid. Once you get older and learn about your powers you’ll be able to control them better. And then you’ll have a blast trying to mess with your mommies.” Lizzie says and Elijah laughs. 

“He will be doing no such thing! Lexa, maybe. She’s a troublemaker. But Elijah is too sweet for that.” Josie says. 

“Yea I’m too sweet!” Elijah says and giggles. 

“Where is Lexa?” Lizzie asks and stands up from where she was next to Eli. “She’s napping.” Hope says. 

“You want me to wake her up?” Josie asks. “Yea. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.” Hope says and Josie smiles before going upstairs. 

A few minutes later she comes down the stairs with Lexa in her arms. 

“She’s still really tired.” Josie whispers. “Hey Lexa, look whose here.” Hope says and points to Lizzie. 

“Aunt Lizzie!” she says and her face lights up. “Hi princess.” Lizzie says softly. Lexa holds her arms out to her and Josie let’s Lizzie take her. 

“Your hair is crazy girl.” Lizzie says and laughs while trying to fix it. After sleeping the twins’ hair would always be a mess. 

“Lexa playtime!” Elijah says and Lexa shakes her head before burying it into Lizzie’s shoulder which makes Elijah frown. 

“Eli you gotta give her some time. She just woke up and she’s still tired. How about I play with you?” Josie asks, hoping her son will agree to prevent another meltdown. 

“Ok mommy! Can we play outside?” Elijah asks. “Sure we can. Go get your shoes on.” Josie says and Elijah runs to go get his shoes on. 

“You wanna play outside Lex?” Hope asks and she shakes her head no. 

“How about we sit on the back porch swing and watch Eli play?” Lizzie suggests. “Ok.” Lexa says. 

They all go outside to the backyard and watch as Josie and Elijah play on the playground while Hope, Lizzie, and Lexa relax on the porch swing. 

“Elijah seems pretty hyper today.” Lizzie says. 

“He is. Although I’m really worried about their powers. Josie said you might know something to do that could help them.” Hope says. 

“Honestly you might just have to wait till they go to the salvatore school and actually learn that they’re supernatural beings. They don’t understand that right now. Once they have a better understanding of it and see that there’s other kids like them they’ll be able to control it. I promise.” Lizzie says and Hope nods. 

“I also wanted to ask you something. Our anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you had any ideas of things I could do for Josie.” Hope says. 

“A party!” Lizzie says excitedly. 

“A party?” Hope asks, failing to match the blonde’s enthusiasm. 

“Yes. Going out to dinner lame. It’s your 5 year anniversary. You guys should do something big.” Lizzie says. “I mean we’re both pretty minimalist people.” Hope says. 

“Nonsense. A party would be so much fun and Josie would have so much fun. You can invite your families, the kids would have a great time, it’d be a great idea.” Lizzie says. 

“Party?” Lexa asks, the tiredness clear in her voice. 

“How fun would a party be? You wanna have a party?” Lizzie asks the little girl in her lap. 

“Yes. Party!” she shouts and Hope laughs. 

“Ok. I guess we’re having an anniversary party.”


	3. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie’s anniversary party turns into a disaster thanks to their families’ constant battle between each other.

Hope ended up telling Josie about Lizzie’s idea to throw a party. At first she thought she was insane but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to do it. 

The only problem they had was the fact the Mikaelsons and the Saltzmans were....difficult to get along with. The last time both families had all been together was Josie and Hope’s weddings, where they all promised to let the girls have their special day without any family drama. 

They were still worried that having everyone together for their anniversary might create some tension between the families but they wished for the best. 

There were also more problems including the twins lack of control over their powers. 

Over the last few weeks the twin’s powers have been getting worse and harder to control. It was even effecting the way they were sleeping. 

The night before Lexa was crying in pain because she had such a bad headache. The magic chanelling through her body was so strong and neither of her mothers knew what to do. It took her awhile to calm down but eventually she did and was able to get some sleep. 

“Mama wake up.” Hope hears whispers as she was being lightly shaken out of her sleep. 

She opens her eyes slowly and sees Lexa sitting next to her in bed. “Good morning sweetheart.” she says softly and smiles at her daughter while sitting up. “Morning mama.” Lexa says. 

Hope looks over to the empty side of the bed.“Where’s mommy?” she asks. “Downstairs with Eli.” Lexa answers. “Are they making breakfast?” Hope asks. “Mhm. Pancakes.” the little girl says. 

“Did you sleep ok after we left your room last night?” Hope asks and brushes back her daughter’s hair. “It still hurts a little.” Lexa says. 

“I’m sorry baby. If you’re not up for the party today just say so and we’ll reschedule.” Hope says. “No. I want the party. For you and mommy. It’s important.” Lexa says and Hope can’t help but smile. 

She adores how mature her daughter is when it comes to stuff that means a lot to her and Josie. 

Hope loved the mornings when both her kids, Lexa especially, would be super sweet and just say the cutest things. Throughout the day they’d get crazy, throw a few fits, sometimes cry, but the mornings were perfect. 

“How bout we go downstairs and get some breakfast, ok?” Hope asks and Lexa nods. 

“Mama can you carry me? Please.” she says, even though the please is delayed before she remembers to use her manners. “Of course.” Hope says and picks up the little girl. 

Lexa loved being cuddled, carried, or basically anything that involved attention on her. Elijah was a bit different. He liked affection but not as much as his sister. Instead he liked sweet gestures like painting pictures for people. 

Hope walked down the stairs with Alexandra in her arms and when she reached the kitchen both her wife and her son turned to look at them. 

“Mama! Lexa! Morning!” Elijah says excitedly. 

“Good morning sweet boy.” Hope says and Elijah blows an air kiss to her. Hope smiles and pretends to receive the kiss. 

“Morning babe.” Josie says and turns away from the stove she’s making pancakes on. “Morning Jo.” Hope says and walks over to give her wife a kiss. 

“No. Yucky!” Lexa says and scrunches her nose. 

“Yucky? It’s our anniversary. We’re allowed to kiss.” Josie says and leans in to kiss her wife. 

The dramatic little girl in Hope’s arms rolls her eyes but let’s her moms kiss anyways. “Gross.” Lexa mumbles making both Hope and Josie laugh. 

“Does your head still hurt, Lex?” Josie asks. “A little. Not as much.” Lexa answers. 

“Ok how about we all eat breakfast so we can change out of our pajamas. The party’s starting soon.” 

—  
Later in the day  
—

The party was outside in the backyard and considering the size they were able to invite a lot of people. Their house in general was pretty big but the backyard was even bigger, something Hope insisted on when finding a house. 

They had a huge tent set up that was to be the center of the party. There were a bunch of tables and a buffet style food bar. Outside of the tents was the twins’ backyard playground so all the younger kids would have something to do. 

From Hope’s side of the family she invited Freya and Keelin along with their son Nik, who was now 11. 

She also invited Rebekah and Marcel who had an 8 year old daughter now. They named her Hayley which was really sweet. Although she was technically the twin’s aunt they just called her their cousin because the age difference was hard to understand for all of them. 

Kol, Davina, and Vincent also attended. 

On Josie’s side of the family she invited her mom and dad of course. She also thought it would only be right to invite Bonnie, Elena, and Damon. Stefanie, Elena and Damon’s daughter, was now 16 and looked just like her parents. 

Of course both Hope and Josie’s friends were invited. Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, Jed, Landon, Alyssa, and even Penelope. 

That certain invite was a request from Alexandra who absolutely fell in love with Penelope after Hope and Josie invited her over for Christmas last year. The little girl was so excited once she showed up to the party. 

“Lola!” she screamed before leaving her brother and cousins behind to go run to possibly her favorite person on planet earth. 

Lola was a nickname Lexa gave her after claiming Penelope was way too long and hard to pronounce. 

Penelope caught her in her arms and smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm. 

“Hi my little Lexa.” 

“I’m so happy you came!” Lexa beams and bounces in her arms. “I’m happy to be here.” Penelope says. 

Josie walks over to the pair and greets her ex. It wasn’t awkward between them anymore. They were actually pretty good friends now. 

“Hey Pen. Thanks for coming.” Josie says. “Of course. Happy anniversary!” Penelope says. “Thank you. I see lexa was the first to find you.” Josie says and nods to her daughter. “Oh yes she was.” Penelope laughs. 

“Mommy she’s here! She came!” Lexa repeats over and over again. 

“I see that baby. I know you’re excited but maybe you should go back to playing and let Penelope talk with the adults.” Josie suggests. “Ok mommy.” Lexa says sadly but let’s Penelope put her down anyway. 

Josie walks with Penelope under the tent and to get some food. They talked together for a little bit and caught up on each other’s lives until Josie hears something surprising. 

“You know I’m pretty proud to be the only grandad to the twins.” 

Josie whips her head around the second she hears someone say that. 

Of course it’s her dad. 

She walks over angrily and taps his shoulder. “Dad what the hell.” she says and he shrugs. “I’m just saying it like it is.” Alaric says. 

“You’re saying you’re happy that Klaus is dead.” Rebekah barges in and stands up from her table which ends up getting everyone’s attention, including Hope. 

“What’s going on?” she asks and walks over. “Well darling, you see your child’s grandfather just claimed he’s happy that your father is dead.” Rebekah says and crosses her arms. 

Hope looks at Alaric in disgust. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I was just saying that it’s nice being the only grandfather. And one that can actually teach them that murder is wrong.” Alaric says. 

“You better shut your mouth.” Kol says and now he’s standing up, Davina right behind him. 

“How dare you, Ric.” Hope says and now everyone in the backyard was silent, attention fully on the banter between the two families. 

“Guys can we not do this right now.” Caroline says quietly while standing next to Josie. “For once I agree. This is pointless.” Freya says. 

“Well if this bastard thinks it’s ok to talk about our brother like that, we might as well teach him a lesson.” Kol says and cracks his knuckles. Alaric launches forward causing him and Kol to completely go at it.

Nobody even knows how to react so instead of stopping they just stay frozen and watch. It was pure shock. Josie’s mind is racing and Hope is so angry. 

Eventually Freya jumps in and does a spell that launches Alaric backwards and crashes him into a table. 

At one point Damon even stands up to help fight but Elena makes him sit back down. 

When Alaric is on the floor Hope takes the opportunity to step on his neck, leaving him to struggle with breathing. “Say anything about my dad ever again and you will never be allowed to see your grandchildren.” she says. 

“Stop! Stop it!” a little voice screams and the legs of the tent start shaking. 

“Everyone out!” Josie screams and everyone under the tent runs out before it collapses. There’s a loud roar after it falls and everyone is silent. 

The only person standing on the other side of the tent was Elijah. 

He stared at everyone for a minute before his eyes filled with tears and he ran inside. “Eli!” Hope yells and runs after him. 

Everyone’s left looking at Josie. She looks around at the disaster in front of her before looking down. 

“Uh....Party’s over. Just go home.”

All the guests silently agree while muttering things to each other and collecting their things to leave. Josie just froze as she watched her family and friends leave. Probably the most awkward silence of her entire life. 

She decides to run back inside and try to help Hope with Elijah. She knocks on his bedroom door and walks in slowly. 

He was laying on his bed, his head resting on Hope’s lap as she stroked his hair. 

“Mommy I’m sorry.”

“Buddy, no. You don’t have to apologize. That was completely out of your control.” Josie says and goes to sit next to him on his bed. 

“But I made the tent fall. It’s my fault!” he cries. “Eli I need you to trust us on this. It wasn’t your fault, ok? I promise.” Hope says. “Promise?” he asks. “Promise.” Josie says and kisses his forehead. 

“What about the party?” Elijah asks and wipes the tears away from his eyes. “I told everyone to leave. The party’s over.” Josie says. 

“Thank you.” Hope says softly. She definitely didn’t think she could handle going back outside again and trying to act like nothing happened. 

“Sissy?” Eli asks. “I actually don’t know where Lexa is bud. Downstairs maybe.” Josie says. “Can you go check babe? While I get him dressed into something comfier?” Hope asks. “Yea. Of course.” Josie says and walks out of his room. 

She feels really bad for leaving Lexa by herself but she’s relieved when she walks down the stairs and sees Lizzie holding the little girl on her hip while MG tried to make her laugh. She was so grateful her twin had stayed with Lexa. 

“Hi baby girl. You ok?” she asks and takes her daughter into her own arms. “She’s ok. Just a little scared.” Lizzie says. 

“Aunt Lizzie and Uncle MG made my tears go away.” Lexa says softly which makes Josie laugh a little. “Yea they’re pretty good at that right?” Josie asks and Lexa nods. 

“Thank you guys.” Josie says sympathetically to the couple in front of her. 

“It was no problem but um....” MG starts and looks at Lizzie to continue. “Mom’s outside.” Lizzie finishes.

“Why?” Josie asks. “For Hope. She wants to apologize. She feels really bad.” Lizzie says. “Well she didn’t do anything wrong. That was all dad.” Josie says slightly annoyed by her father not even willing to apologize. “I know. But she just wants to talk to you and Hope.” the blonde says and shrugs. 

In perfect timing hope and Elijah walk downstairs and look at the group in front of them. “Hey. Everything ok?” Hope asks. 

“Uh my mom is outside, she wants to talk to us.” Josie says kind of awkwardly. “Ok.” Hope says and sighs. 

“Can you stay with them?” Josie asks and gives Lexa back to Lizzie. “Of course.” MG says. 

Hope and Josie walk outside to the front porch where Caroline was pacing back and forth. 

“Hi girls.” she says. “Hi mom.” Josie says. 

“I just wanted to apologize on behave of Alaric. That was awful of him to say and honestly I have no clue what got into him. And frankly I don’t really care. I’m just sorry this had to happen on your anniversary day.” Caroline says. 

Both girls didn’t really know what to say, this wasn’t her fault, but they were still hurt. Hope was the first one to speak up. 

“Thank you. I actually really appreciate it. I’m not mad at you.” she says. 

“It’s ok mom. This is dads fault.” Josie says. 

“I know. Are the kids ok?” Caroline asks. “Yea. They’ll be ok.” Hope says softly. 

“I also just wanted to say that your families’ constant battle between each other has nothing to do with you. You girls are perfect together and this stupid family drama shouldn’t have to come between you two. I just hope you guys know that at the end of the day your family name doesn’t even matter, because you started a beautiful family of your own.” 

Both Hope and Josie look at each other and smile. “Yea. We did didn’t we?” Hope asks and Josie nods to her. “We did baby.” Josie says. 

At the end of the day Caroline was right. It didn’t even matter that their families destroyed their anniversary party because there was one thing they could never destroy. Their love for each other was something nobody, not even their closest family members, could take away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your honest feedback and let me know what you would like to see for future chapters. I really need ideas!


End file.
